dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeri Katou
Jeri Katou es un personaje ficticio de la serie Digimon Tamers . Usualmente con su títere de calcetines al principio de la serie, Jeri es una persona alegre y dulce que siempre está ahí para alentar a sus amigos, aunque su posterior descenso a la desesperación ha llevado a algunos fanáticos a considerar al personaje como "débil". Está claro que Takato Matsuki está enamorado de ella, y para el final del espectáculo, parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. En Dimensiones, sin embargo, ella comienza a formar una relación más fuerte con Henry . Jeri's family owns a small tavern in Shibuya, where she works sometimes waitressing and even helping her father to handle drunk customers, as she says when she's kidnapped by Orochimon in the Digital World. Her father is a good-hearted but very severe person who didn't know how to handle Jeri's raising after his wife's death; at first he's seen as strict and cold, but that facade breaks when he tries to rescue Jeri on his own after she's kidnapped by the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers, 1st Half Al principio, Jeri no es muy importante para la serie. Ella solo juega como una niña de escuela, Takato está enamorado de ella y no se ha convertido en la domadora de Digimon hasta más adelante. Se podría decir que es una especie de niña perfecta, debido a su personalidad alegre y feliz. Sin embargo, todavía tiene una escena en la que no está interesado en los digimon, pero tiene una serie de tarjetas de visita cuando se cayó. Ella era conocida por su título de calcetín en forma de perro de su hermano, que usa para entablar conversaciones. Where Kazu and Kenta ran away when the existence of Guilmon (Takato's partner Digimon) was proven, Jeri was quick to befriend the strange digital life-form, becoming the first non-Tamer to do so. Jeri is into the DigiBattle Card Game and has some very rare cards in her possession. Takato's friend Rika Nonaka gave her some pointers on what cards to use, and that is how the friendship between the two of them got started. Jeri becomes a Tamer and her partner is Leomon, although when he first appeared, she didn't exactly show that and rather chased him like a madwoman, calling him her Prince and looking almost starstruck at the sight of him. She eventually becomes Leomon's partner before she and the other Tamers (including Kazu and Kenta) headed out into the Digital World in search of Calumon. Digimon Tamers, 2nd Half Jeri proves herself to be a very capable Tamer with potential for greatness (she used the extremely powerful and rare LadyDevimon card on Leomon to destroy the evil digimon Orochimon who had kidnapped her), but unfortunately her career is cut short when Beelzemon destroys Leomon and uploads his data. Jeri showed no sign of caring about what was going on around her and she kept on looking into her now dead D-Arc. The only real reaction came when Takato and Guilmon, now fused into Gallantmon, were about to kill Beelzemon after defeating him; she yelled at them to spare him, and when Beelzemon asked her why, she tearfully said she didn't want anyone else to die because of her. When she disappeared for a moment and then came back, her eyes were different, as if something possessed her, and she had an evil smile, even after the kids were back in Tokyo. Some time during their return to the real world, Jeri 's old cheerful facade is ripped away and through flashbacks and a brief explanation she delivered to Takato, her less-than-cheerful past is revealed. Her biological mother had died a while ago and when Jeri met her stepmother, she didn't give her a chance, as she was still very deeply traumatized by her mother's death. Following this Jeri began to think she was a bad person because she knew her stepmother was a nice woman, but still she was unable to accept her, she couldn't empathize with her. She also thinks over and over about the words that her father said after her mother's death, which Leomon repeated before dying: "it's all because of Destiny." We later discovered that this was not Jeri rather it was the D-Reaper's Agent 1, by discovering its "wings", who assumed Jeri's form to learn all she could about the Tamers. The real Jeri had been taken away and placed in a space within the D-Reaper. The Agent 1 said that Jeri was the perfect being for the D-Reaper as it used her sadness to strengthen itself. During this time, Calumon somehow sensed her presence and made an attempt to rescue her along with Impmon, who after wallowing in guilt for what he did to Jeri became determined to save her. Impmon digivolved to Beelzemon Blast Mode to defeat a bunch of Bubbles Agents and managed to open a hole big enough in the Kernel Sphere (the place she was trapped in) for Calumon to enter but was captured himself. He was eventually released and thanks to Gallantmon and Grani who managed to defeat the Agent guarding the Sphere, tried desperately to break Jeri free from her prison. He finally broke through by using Leomon's Fist of the Beast King (he was able to do so thanks to having absorbed his data). Unfortunately this had an adverse effect, as it was a harsh reminder to Jeri that Leomon was dead and that the perpetrator who caused that was right in front of her, and thus, terrified, she backed away from her would be savior. In the urgency of the situation, Jeri did eventually accept Beezlemon's good intentions, but alas she reached out to him too late; before she could grab his hand Beezlemon was attacked and plummeted to the ground, and the Sphere closed up again, trapping her along with Calumon Meanwhile, Jeri's puppet was being controlled by the D-reaper and it was trying to convince Jeri that humans don't deserve to live. D-Reaper was able to feed off her negative emotions, but gradually, thanks to Calumon she decided to speak up and reject the idea of real death. She spoke what Leomon had spoke (while he was destined to die, she still had a lot to live for, and so did the others) and was rescued by Takato after the D-Reaper was defeated. During the battle Gallantmon and then Gallantmon Crimson Mode attempted to reach the Kernel Sphere and rescue her. Gallantmon Crimson Mode defeated and destroyed many Agents in his attempt to rescue her including the immensly powerful Jeri Type Agent. During this time Jeri managed to break the Kernel Sphere with her D-Ark but it began to become flooded with Chaos Mass. Calumon somehow protected them with a forcefield and got them out of the Kernel Sphere. Gallantmon Crimson Mode reached the Sphere but she wasn't there but nearby but before he could reach her he de-digivolved into Takato and Guilmon. Takato finally rescued her by having Guilmon fling him to her with his tail. By the end of the series, Jeri is working her way out of her depression, thanks to Takato and Calumon, and realizes that humans can make their own destiny and that she was never meant to be alone. It will take a long time to fully recover, but events conspire to help her heal. Dimensions In Book One she eventually recovers her happy mood and get along with her father, but still carries around her sock puppet. In this book, after the Digimons returned to the Real World along with the Tamers, Hypnos was working on some way to ressurect Leomon from Impmon, but she was scared, because as much as she wanted to see him again, she feared that if he found out what had happen to her after he was killed, that he was gonna consider himself the guilty one. But instead, Jeri tried to make him think the other way, and succeed as Leomon forgave Impmon and he apologized back to him. With her returned partner, she is able to finally put the last fears of her past behind her. In Book Two, she grows emotionally and physically. Having been 13 months after Book 1, she has been more attached to Leomon and remained her happy mood, but she has given up on her sock puppet. After a portal opens up out of nowhere, after Rika and Takato plus their respective Digimon partners entered it and shouted Henry and Jeri decided to follow behind with their respective Digimon partners as well. They find themselves in the Digidestined universe, just in time for the Dark Masters to return. As the series continues, she continues to assume a larger role as a tamer. When a number of tamers are sent to New York to speak about digimon and their role as tamers, she is one who goes. She eventually gains the ability to Biomerge with her partner. Eventually, Jeri can be considered as effective a tamer as any other. Jeri also develops a closer relationship with Henry, to the point where she tries to kill him like the other girl's affected by Chiyo's ability. Since Henry is trapped in the past at this point, she is forced to try to kill Ryder since he is the only connection to her boyfriend (as the Angel of Time and future creator of the time-traveling device). But even while under the Second Demon's control, she is horrified that Mari would harm DarkRenamon in order to get to Ryder. When Natsuki Takara begins to suffer from frustration, fear, and confusion caused by a series of terrifying events, resulting in being chased across the city and finding herself in the Digital World, the blond-haired girl makes an escape attempt. Happily, Jeri and Leomon were able to find her before the Digital World's many dangers did, and offered a beacon of friendship in the unfortunate circumstances. Category:Digimon